Storm water systems collect storm water, such as excess rain and/or ground water, from paved streets, parking lots, sidewalks, and/or roofs. Those systems may transport the storm water via extensive lengths of piping to discharge the storm water into, for example, rivers or streams. Storm water may, however, pick up debris and/or chemicals from the paved streets, parking lots, sidewalks, and/or roofs. Debris may include tree branches, paper or plastic containers, lawn clippings, leaves, paper or plastic wrappers, particles, etc. When the storm water systems are not collecting rain and/or ground water, those systems may have standing water, such as in sumps and/or catch basins. The standing water may provide breeding grounds and/or inhabitation for mosquitoes, rodents, and/or other pests.
Examples of storm water filter systems, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,959,799; 7,112,274; 6,270,663; 5,788,849; 5,650,005; 5,643,445; 5,632,889; 5,575,925; 5,405,539; 5,284,580; and 5,192,156. The complete disclosures of the above patents are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.